


[fanart] Visual Music

by bingeling



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, April Showers 2012, Challenge Response, Fanart, Gen, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-16
Updated: 2008-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingeling/pseuds/bingeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entry for <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_paintedspires"><a href="http://paintedspires.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://paintedspires.livejournal.com/"><b>paintedspires</b></a></span></p><p>The prompt was: <em>Teyla? Oh yeah, I knew her, the punk kid in the plaid skirts back in sophomore year, sat in the back of every class but music, had to dye her hair back to brown to sing lead in Guys and Dolls...</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	[fanart] Visual Music

**Author's Note:**

> A gazillion thanks to [](http://toasterdog.livejournal.com/profile)[**toasterdog**](http://toasterdog.livejournal.com/) for not only doing a kick-ass beta job on this, but also lending me her old tablet when mine crapped out halfway through. -_-


End file.
